Godly Humour        Written by Izzy AND Delirium
by Desire of the Endless
Summary: The gods read the Percy Jackson books as they happen. 'Destiny' is mentioned several times. In this story, we are referring to Destiny as an Endless who carries the book of time. Many thanks to Neil Gaiman for the Endless Realms.
1. Introduction

**Author's Note: This is not just my story. Izzy Daystar wrote most of the actual Percy Jackson bits. She is my sister and Muse. (Mostly, I edited and wrote the filler chapters)**

**Disclaimer: Izzy and I own NONE of these characters. The Endless are from Neil Gaiman's "The Sandman" series, and the rest are from Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Athena, Apollo, and Artemis sat in Apollo's temple talking about a museum that Athena had discovered during one of her little treks to the mortal realm. From what she had said, it was filled with Greek history and their own stories.

As they spoke, no one seemed to notice the entrance of the messenger god, Hermes, until he cleared his throat and held out a book which Athena promptly snatched out of his hands.

"What's this?" she asked curiously.

"Well, Athena," Apollo replied sarcastically, "that's what's known as a book." Artemis stifled a laugh at her brother's comment. Hermes tried the same, but he failed horribly, and the roar of laughter shook him to the floor.

"I know what it is!" Athena said sharply, "What I meant, dear Apollo, was that I didn't know what it was ABOUT!" She paused, then added, "And will someone PLEASE in the name of Gaea get Hermes off of the floor?"

Apollo and Artemis looked at each other, realizing that Athena had used the name of Mother Earth. Names had power among the gods.

Hermes finally stopped laughing and looked at Athena like she was crazy. "Didn't you order that book?"

She raised an eyebrow and returned, "I haven't ordered a book in quite some time, Hermes. Who's on the return slip?"

His face paled, and he replied, "Destiny."

"That can't be right. Can it?" Apollo asked.

"That's what it says" Hermes replied getting up off the floor.

"Let's take it to father" Artemis said.

"Yes, that's a good idea" Athena said, asking herself why Destiny sent them this book.

With that Hermes, Athena, Apollo and Artemis walked to meet their father, Zeus, in the throne room. As they got closer they could hear Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades fighting over Zeus's missing lightning bolt. They were a little afraid to go in to the throne room, but they thought Zeus need to know about this book.

Finally they opened the doors to the throne room and went in. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and Hera turned to face them.

"What do you want?" Hera asked them looking very unhappy.

"We have a book that was sent to us by Destiny" Athena said quickly before they could start fighting again.

"WHAT?" Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, and Hera yelled together.

"At first I thought it was a book Athena ordered, but she said she hasn't ordered any books recently" Hermes said.

"Let me see it" Zeus said. Athena handed him the book and he looked over it.

"What is it called?" Hera asked Zeus.

"_**Percy Jackson & The Olympians: The Lighting Thief**_" Zeus read from the book. Poseidon's eye got wide as Zeus read the name, but no one noticed.

"Should we read it?" Athena asked.

"Yes. Call Ares, Aphrodite, Demeter, Hephaestus, Dionysus, and Hestia" Zeus said.

Hermes left to call everyone to the throne room to read the book. It took about an hour to get everyone together because Demeter wouldn't come if Persephone couldn't. Ares wouldn't come if Aphrodite didn't and Aphrodite wouldn't come if Eros couldn't and Eros wouldn't come if Psyche couldn't. Apollo wanted Morpheus to come and Hermes wanted Iris to come, too. Finally Zeus gave in and let the others come, too.

Everyone finally started to gather in the throne room to read. Then Aeolus walked in.

"Zeus I need to speak to you for a moment" Aeolus said as he walked in to the throne room.

"I can't talk now because we're in the middle of something very important" Zeus said.

"Maybe he can join us?" Hestia asked.

"Aeolus would you like to join us?" Zeus asked.

"What are you doing?" Aeolus asked back.

"Yes what are we doing?" asked Demeter, Dionysus, Hephaestus and Aphrodite.

"We were just about to explain that" replied Athena. "Earlier today we received a book from Destiny," every one gasped, "and I think we should read it."

"I agree with her, if Destiny sent us the book it must be important" Zeus said.

"Very well, I'll join you for as long as I can" Aeolus said.

"Before we start reading you must all swear on the river Styx not to tell anyone about this book without all of our approval" Hera said. With that there was a chorus of 'I swear' in the room

"Good. Who wants to read first?" Zeus asked.


	2. Endless Who? How The Gods got the book

*In the Realms of the Endless*

Death stood at the gate to the Dreaming, her older brother's realm. He had said earlier in the day that he would be leaving his position to join the Greeks on Olympus. She had no idea why he, the King of Dreams, the Lord Changer, would want to leave his life of creating all that his mind could think of, but he was leaving, and there would be no stopping him.

"Lady Death!" One of Dream's guards, his faithful chimera, called out to her, "Lord Dream is not here I'm afraid, but you may wait inside, if you like. He should be returning with his son any moment now."

"Thank you, Chimera," Death replied. With that, she entered her brother's palace.

It was a huge castle in the heart of the Dreaming. Turrets grazed the clouded lilac sky and huge doors led into an enormous entrance hall lined with tapestries of gold and silver scrolling. It was the most fantastic place you would ever hope to see. Truly fitting for the King of Dreams.

"Hiya, Sis!" a light voice came from behind Dream's throne.

"Delirium? What are you doing with Dream's throne?"

Delirium looked bemused a moment, then answered, while simultaneously pulling ribbons out of nowhere, "decorating!"

Death looked back at the throne, and, sure enough, it was covered in multicoloured ribbons with Delirium's symbol, rainbow fish, printed on them. "I don't know who ever let you change from Delight to Delirium, but I don't think it was such a good idea."

"Oh, Sis!" Delirium replied bouncily, "Don't be so grrr all the time! You're starting to sound just like Destiny! All gloom and dispai… oops!" She giggled.

"Sisters?" came another voice from behind them. This time it was Destiny. Mr. Gray Robes with his little book and lack of eyes. Chances were he was taking advantage of the power to be in too many places to count, all at the same time.

"Destiny, have you seen Dream, by any chance?" Death asked.

"He's showing his sons around the realm." Destiny smiled. He knew that Morpheus would be staying with them. Morpheus was one of Dream's sons.

The trio sat for awhile in the throne room, but eventually all talk had ceased and they let themselves into the library.

"Ah! Siblings!" Dream called from between bookcases. "How wonderful to see you! Morpheus, Orpheus, say hello to your aunts and uncle."

A young god appeared from behind one of the bookcases and said in a rather amused tone, "Hello, Auntie Delirium, Aunt Death. Uncle Destiny, how are you?"

"Very well, young Orpheus. Where is Morpheus?"

The slender, dark haired god leapt from the top of a bookcase and landed lightly in front of his brother. "Here, Uncle," Morpheus smiled.

Dream appeared seated in one of the many chairs lined with crushed red velvet. "Boys, I think it's about time you two decide who will stay here in the realm."

The brothers looked anxiously at each other. "Brother," Orpheus began. "Why don't you stay?"

"Orpheus, I thought you wanted this realm more than anything." Morpheus replied, "I would never be able to take that from you."

"No, no, think nothing of it, you stay. I have already made a commitment to the council of Olympus. I cannot break such a thing, even for this."

Dream rose from his seat. "Orpheus, is that what you want?"

"Yes, Father. Morpheus already creates dreams, so he would be the better choice."

"Morpheus?" Dream turned to the other. "Will you stay?"

Morpheus remained silent for a while, but finally he smiled and replied, "Yes, Father. I will remain and look over the Dreaming. I only hope I can be as good a leader as you have been."

Dream turned to Delirium. "Send for Hermes. Have him come in person."

She nodded and started to walk off, but Destiny stopped her, saying, "Have him come to my realm as well, Little Sister. I've a gift for the Olympians." He smiled, placing a hand on his book. "It is a very special gift, aswell."


	3. Back on Olympus: Ch1, Part 1

"I will, father" Athena said. Zeus who still had the book passed it to her.

"_**Chapter One: I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-algebra Teacher**_" Athena read.

"Right it was an _accident_" Hermes said.

"Hermes, do you have to interrupt after the very first line?" Artemis asked.

"Yes. Yes, I do" Hermes said. Athena started reading before they started fighting.

"**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**" Athena read.

"So he's a half-blood" Apollo said.

"So does this have anything to do with my punishment?" Dionysus asked, but he was ignored.

"If he wasn't, then why would Destiny send this book to us?" Artemis asked Apollo. He didn't answer her.

"**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**"

"Would that work?" Eros asked.

"No, I don't think so" Athena answered then started reading again.

"**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's Scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**"

"True, true and true" said most of the gods and goddess.

"**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

**But if you recognized yourself in these pages–if you feel something stirring inside–stop reading immediately.**"

"Does that mean we need to stop reading?" Apollo asked.

"No, it doesn't, Apollo" Artemis replied, and then she waved her hand for Athena to keep reading.

"**You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before **_**they**_** sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**"

"You didn't warn us" Hermes said. Apollo who doesn't like people lying in front of him glared at Hermes.

"**My name is Percy Jackson. **(Again Poseidon's eyes got wide at the name.)

**I'm twelve years old.** **Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**"

"That's where Chiron is now" Dionysus said

"Really?" Athena asked.

"Yes, a satyr called him in on very powerful smelling half-blood" Dionysus answered.

"Then this must be that half-blood' Athena said, then continued.

"**Am I a troubled kid?**"

"Yes" said Hera. Everyone looked at her like they forgot she was there.

"**Yeah. You could say that.**"

"See? Even he agrees!" Hera pointed out.

"**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan–twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**"

"Who would want to do that?" Hephaestus asked.

"Chiron would" Dionysus answered.

"Why?" asked Psyche.

"It's Greek and Roman stuff" Hestia replied, and then waved for Athena to go on.

"**I know–it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were.**

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged gay in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**"

"Sounds like Chiron" Demeter said.

"I told you he was at this school and that he would be the only one to take 28 mental-case kids on a field trip" Dionysus said.

"Yes, you were right" said Morpheus and Apollo together.

"Athena, look to see if he's right" Zeus said. Normally Athena would say no, but not to her father, the king of the gods. So Athena flipped ahead.

"The pages are blank" Athena said.

"What?" Poseidon asked.

"What's happing in the book is going on now, so it will only go to where it is right now," said Apollo, "or we might try and change something and that can't happen."

"So this is going on _right _now?" Hades asked Apollo.

"That's right" Apollo and Morpheus said together, again. Athena wanted them to shut up, so she kept reading.

"**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

**Boy was I wrong.**

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth–grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**"

Everyone started laughing.

"I wonder what he was aiming for then" Ares said still laughing.

"I don't know but if I ever meet him I'm going to ask" Psyche said, with her husband nodding in agreement. Finally when everyone stopped laughing Athena started reading again.

"**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that . . . Well, you get the idea.**"

Again laughter broke out in the room.

"I like this kid" Apollo said.

"Whose kid is he anyway?" Dionysus asked.

"That's a good question," Zeus said, "If this book is about him, he must be important." All the gods and goddess just looked at each other.

"No one's going to say anything?" Athena asked, "Fine the book will tell us at some point, I sure."

"Let's have a bet on whose kid it is" Hermes said.

"Yeah let's do it. Everyone has to bet at least 2, but no more then 10 drachmas for each bet they make" said Apollo.

"I bet 10 drachmas it's Poseidon's kid" said Hades.

"I think he's Apollo's, so I'll put down 3" Artemis said.

"I bet 5 that he's Zeus" Hera said. Zeus glared at her but said nothing.

"I bet 5 he's Hades" Demeter said

"Mother!" Persephone said, "I bet 3 he's Demeter's."

"I'm with Hades on this, so 10 for Poseidon's kid" Apollo said.

"I'm going to say 5 for Poseidon's kid, too" Morpheus.

"6 says he's Athena's" Ares said.

"10 says he's Ares" Athena said.

"5 he's Dionysus's" Hermes said.

"I bet 3 that he's Hephaestus" Aphrodite said. The rest didn't want to make a bet because Poseidon knew it was his kid. Eros and Psyche agreed with Hades, Apollo and Morpheus but felt bad for Poseidon having so many people against him. Dionysus and Hephaestus didn't really care. Hestia didn't really like betting, but she had a guess on his parent. Aeolus didn't have all the pieces he needed to make a bet yet. Zeus just didn't feel like betting and lastly Iris thought he was Zeus, but didn't think it best to say that.

"Ok, it's 3 on Hephaestus, Demeter, and Apollo. There are 5 on Dionysus, Hades, and Zeus. 6 on Athena, 10 for Ares and finally 25 on Poseidon" Hermes said.

"Ok to make it fair, everyone put the money you're betting on the table" Apollo said. Then he snapped his fingers and made a table appear. "The winner or winners will split the money as evenly as they can."

"This is your last chance to make a bet before we start reading" Hermes called.


	4. Ch1, P2

"Eros and I are betting 5 Poseidon" Psyche said and Eros nodded.

"2 on Aphrodite" Hephaestus said.

"Any more bets?" Hermes asked.

"Then all betting for Percy's parent is now closed" Apollo said.

"Now for a new update. 2 on Aphrodite. 3 on Apollo, Demeter, and Hephaestus. 5 on Dionysus, Hades, and Zeus. 6 on Athena. 10 on Ares, and 30 on Poseidon" Hermes read from a list he wrote as they were betted. Athena started reading again.

"**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**"

"Grover?" asked Zeus, who was very mad now.

"I'm sure it's not the same one" said Hera trying to calm him down, but in the background you could hear thunder.

"Athena keep reading" said Demeter also trying to calm down Zeus.

"**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that he was crippled** (More thunder)**. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've him fun when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The Headmaster had threatened me with death**"

'What?" yelled Poseidon, Apollo, Hermes, Hestia, Demeter, Psyche and Aphrodite. Athena just kept reading.

"**by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**"

"Well that not fun" said Hermes.

"No fun at all" said Apollo.

"Are they going to start fighting soon?" asked Ares. No one answered him.

"'**I'm going to kill her,' I mumbled.**

**Grover tried to calm me down. 'It's okay. I like peanut butter.'**

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

'**That's it.' I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

'**You're already on probation,' he reminded me. 'You know who'll get blamed if anything happens.'**

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there.**"

"Do it. Do it" Ares chanted.

"Shut up, Ares" Athena said then started reading again.

"Yes, Ares, do shut up" Aphrodite said.

"**In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**" Athena read.

"Its been much longer then that" said Zeus.

"Yes it has been" said Hestia, the _oldest_ of the gods and goddess.

"**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the side. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**"

"She was giving him 'the evil eye' because he was trying to learn" said Athena. The other gods and goddesses nodded in agreement with Athena, except Hades knowing who 'Mrs. Dodds' was.

"**Mrs. Dodds** **was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right out of your locker.**"

"No ones meaner then me" Ares said.

"Ares, shut up" said Athena, Hera, Aphrodite, Hestia, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Demeter, and Hades at the same time. Then Athena started to read again.

"**She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn.**"

"HEY" Hades yelled, "He's not mine"


	5. Ch1, P3

Godly Humor

"Yeah, he's not Hades" Persephone said.

"**She would point her crooked finger at me and say, 'Now Honey,' real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover **(thunder again)** I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you **_**shut up?**_**"**

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

**The Whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

"**Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red, I said "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**" Athena read.

"It had to be that picture. It just had to be that picture" Hades said

"Can we skip these please?" Poseidon asked.

"No we can't" said Hestia. Then she looked at Athena as to say keep reading.

""**Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because..."**

"**Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was king god, and-"**"

"GOD, king god" Zeus said/yelled.

"Come now, Zeus, Chiron will correct him" said Hera. Some of the other gods and goddess nodded in agreement.

"Keep reading, Athena" Poseidon said.

" "**God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

"**Titan," I corrected myself. "And . . . he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters–"**

"**Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

"–**and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

**Some snickers from the group.**

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos eat his kids.' "**

"**And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase what Miss Bobofit's excellent question, dose this matter in real life?"**

"Busted" said Hermes, Ares, and Apollo.

" "**Busted," Grover muttered.**" Athena read

"No way, it doesn't really say that" said Ares

"Yes it does" Athena said matter-of-factly.

"Let me sees" said Hermes, so Athena handed him the book. "It does say that."

"Now can I keep reading?" Athena asked. Hermes handed the book back.

"Thank you" Athena said, then continued, "**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red then her hair.**

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears."**"

"No he has horse ears" Apollo said, mostly because it was kind of like a lie and he really didn't like lying near him.

"Yes we know, Apollo" said Artemis.


	6. An Endless Ends?

*Back in the Endless Realms*

The Gardens of Time were empty for the first time in eternity. Their master and caretaker, Destiny, was off paying a visit to his siblings and nephews from Mount Olympus. All was quiet. A long shadow was cast over Destiny's realm as the beautiful fates, Atropos, Lachesis, and Clotho appeared and sat on the rim of the centre fountain.

"Father should not have given his book to the Olympians," the youngest sister said to the others, examining her silver shears.

"I agree, Clotho," replied the eldest, "but Father does as he pleases. We do not have the power to question the decisions of an Endless. Even if he is our father."

Lachesis sat silently, measuring a life thread. She agreed with Atropos, but Clotho did make a good point. It was quite irresponsible of Destiny to give out his book freely. Even to the gods of Olympus. Chaos knew that Hermes was known for dropping things. If a mortal got their hands on that book…

"Sister," Lachesis was snapped out of her silent thought by Atropos. "What do you think of all this?"

"Father may do as he pleases. We can do nothing about his decision save speak with him and let him know of our thoughts. He has always encouraged free speech within his realm." She interrupted herself there, holding out the golden strand of life. "Clotho, if you please?"

"Right." And the thread was cut.

*Meanwhile in the Dreaming*

The family looked on as their eldest brother fell from the obelisk on the grounds of his palace of dreams. The former Dream would never return to them as himself. Morpheus would be the new Dream. He would have all of Dream's memories, but would also have his own. The former Dream was to take on his son's name and memories. From now on, he was Morpheus the God of Dreams, father of Orpheus and the current Dream. No one else on Olympus was allowed to know that an Endless was his son. To them, he worked for Dream as Aphrodite did for Desire. To them, the current Aphrodite was not Eros's grandmother, but his mother.

Death sighed sadly. He had been her favorite brother. Technically, he had been her uncle, as she was the daughter of the god Hades and the lady Persephone. Destiny had always been Destiny, Delirium had once been Delight who had at one point been Eris, and the old Desire was now Aphrodite, but Dream had never switched out before. She would dearly miss him.

Destiny put his arm around his little sister. "He chose this, Death. You know that."

"Yes, Destiny. I know. I don't like it… but I know it's what he wanted."

*Back in the Gardens of Time*

Later, when Destiny returned to the Gardens of Time, he found his daughters waiting for him at the fountain. The middle girl held the old Dream's life thread.

"So, you've done it then?"

"Yes, Father," Lachesis answered in a rather saddened tone. She had never liked being one of the Fates, but she was born into it, and besides that, she couldn't leave her sisters to do the dreaded task alone. It was her place.

"Father?" this time it was the eldest who spoke. "Father, I think you were being irresponsible when you gave the Olympians that book. If it were to fall into the hands of a mortal…"

"I am well aware of the consequences, Atropos. I have made sure that not even the gods may look forward into the Book of Time. None may know his destiny until it occurs."

"Oh. Well, that's different, then."

Destiny smiled. He was glad to see his girls taking an interest in the affairs of the gods they looked over. If they could do this well with gods, mortals would be a breeze. His girls, the Fates, would soon replace the Furies If they kept this up. When that happened, perhaps some order would be restored to the worlds.


	7. A Note for the readers!

AN:

I won't be able to keep up with This story, so if there is anyone who would like to add a chapter, please, feel free to contact me. Just send it over, and I'll put it in!

Thanks so much!

~D E~


End file.
